


For thine is the kingdom

by torspringe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki/throne appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torspringe/pseuds/torspringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki looked down from Odin’s throne. His throne, now.</p>
<p>Set in the first film, some thoughts of the new king of Asgard on his first time on the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For thine is the kingdom

Loki looked down from Odin’s throne. His throne, now.

The golden metal was cold under his touch, he let his fingers explore the curves of the mighty chair, all waves and runes on top of them that were elusive to the skin of his fingertips.

The seat was unknown to him. He could feel it hostile in the way it had welcomed his body. Loki sat in tension when he wanted to feel as a powerful leader instead. To his mind came the image of Odin and found himself comparing the two of them, their different approaches to that symbol of absolute power.

He dispelled the thought with bitter anger that didn’t reach his eyes. The wound was still too fresh, too acid on his tongue for him to be able to think of the Allfather with the neutrality he longed for.

He barely acknowledged the presence of the guard at the throne’s feet, so far down. His mind was all somewhere else, it almost felt like creating an illusion of himself on the throne while he was pacing the large room.

Odin was never his father. (He wanted to think he never truly was.) Even when Loki had known that lie to be true, and thought about the King as the one who put him to the world, he had never received from him the attentions a father should reserve to a son. He was always with Thor, leaving Loki uncertain on the why of such different treatment, though in the end he was content with the attentions and affections Frigga kept only for him. When he, as a child, used to be upset because Odin had took Thor on yet another trip throughout the realm he remembered that it was him his mother spent most of her time with, not Thor, it was always him. It was a consolation to know that he, too, was one of his parents’ favourite.

To learn the truth had him shed the final drop of affection he had had for Odin – though perhaps not the desire to impress him that had always survived a critic after the other. But not for Frigga. She, Loki still thought of as Mother. She, who he had always loved because she were the first to love him when no one did, kept her place in his heart.

He was avoiding to set his mind on Thor. It seemed like somehow he could not conciliate this new thrill for a power that was finally in his hands with the affection for his brother. Loki knew he could continue to be King only as long as Thor was banished in Midgard. He wasn’t sure of when exactly he had began to think thoughts like those but he knew he did and the feeling was still new to let him understand it in all its fullness.

Frigga had been clear: Thor could yet be able to find his way back home. At first he had been relieved but then... If Thor were to return there would be no place for Loki’s kingship. Like when they were children, the God of Thunder was to take yet another success from his younger brother.

But Loki, the God of Mischief, had decided that this time the cake would have been for him only. After all, he deserved it, it was his birthright.

His was the crown, his the kingdom.


End file.
